2007
At World's End released.]] Events in the year 2007 relating to Pirates of the Caribbean. January *'1' – Jack Sparrow: Silver published. *'1' – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl: Captain Jack's Tale published. *'1' – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl: A Pirate's Life published. February *'13' – Pirates of the Caribbean: Swashbuckling Sea Songs released. March *'1' – Jack Sparrow: City of Gold published. *'1' – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest: Easy Piano Solo published. April *'9' – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide published. *'9' – Pirates of the Caribbean Glow-in-the-Dark Sticker Book published. *'10' – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: The Movie Storybook published. *'10' – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (junior novelization) published. *'10' – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: Singapore! published. *'10' – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: The Mystic's Journey published. *'10' – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: Saving Jack Sparrow published. *'10' – Pirates of the Caribbean: Poster Book published. May *'4' – Pirate Takeover begins at Hong Kong Disneyland Resort. *'15' – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl: A Pop-Up Pirate Ship published. *'19' – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End premieres at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. *'22' – ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) released. *'22' – ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (soundtrack) released. *'22' – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Remixes released. *'22' – Bring Me That Horizon: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Making of the Swashbuckling Movie Trilogy published. *'22' – The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean released. *'25' – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End released. *'29' – After the successful opening weekend of At World's End, Dick Cook said he was interested in a fourth installment. The Los Angeles Times reported that while producer Jerry Bruckheimer says the film crew needed a break, he had rights to a book."4th `Pirates' film already on horizon" - Los Angeles Times June *'1' – ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (junior graphic novel) published. *'1' – Pirates of the Caribbean: A Storm at Sea published. *'11' – Pirates of the Caribbean: Never Trust a Pirate released. *'12' – Film Music of Hans Zimmer released. *'30' – Pirate Takeover ends at Hong Kong Disneyland Resort. July *'6'/'7' – A Moonlit Voyage two-day event held at Disneyland. *'24' – Masters and Commanders released. *'31' – Jack Sparrow: The Timekeeper published. *'31' – Pirates of the Caribbean: Escape from Davy Jones published. August *'21' – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company scheduled for publication. October *'1' – Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours scheduled for publication. *'8' – Music from the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy scheduled for release. *'Unknown date' – Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game scheduled for release. Later pushed back. November *'7' – Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game scheduled for release. *'Unknown date' – Disney Adventures discontinued. December *'4' – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End released on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United States of America. *'December 4' – Pirates of the Caribbean: Soundtrack Treasures Collection scheduled for release. *'25' – Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father scheduled for publication. *'31' – Pirates of the Caribbean: Islands of Fortune set for release by JAKKS Pacific.GameStats: Pirates of the Caribbean: Islands of Fortune Cheats, Reviews, News Notes and references 2007